10th Anniversary Album
'' Cast circa 1978 Autographed photo.]] ''SESAME STREET’s '''''10th Anniversary Album was released in 1978 & was a limited edition LP which featured 25 greatest hits from the show’s 10 year history. Dialogue was edited from many tracks in order to fit as many songs as possible onto a single LP. The album was packaged in a special reflective silver gatefold sleeve, the inside of which featured the lyrics to all of the songs. The 10th Anniversary packaging also included 12 autographed photos "suitable for framing" of the entire cast & Muppets. Track listing Side 1 #''SESAME STREET'' Theme - The Kids Music by Joe Raposo, Lyrics by Joe Raposo, Jon Stone & Bruce Hart from [[The Sesame Street Book & Record|The '''SESAME' STREET Book & Record]]'' #Breakfast Time - ERNIE & COOKIE MONSTER Music & Lyrics by JEFF MOSS from [[w:c:muppet:What Time Is It on Sesame Street?|What Time Is It on '''SESAME' STREET?]]'' #Believe in Yourself - Bob, Susan & Gordon Music & Lyrics by Joe Raposo from Aren’t You Glad You’re You? #[[w:c:muppet:Sign, You're a Friend of Mine|Sign, You’re a Friend of MINE]] - BIG BIRD & the Lost Generation (Axlerod-Pottle) from Signs! #I’ve Got Two - Bob, Susan, Gordon, Mr. Hooper, OSCAR THE GROUCH & BIG BIRD (Raposo-'MOSS') from [[The Sesame Street Book & Record|The '''SESAME' STREET Book & Record]]'' #Feelin' Good/Feelin' Bad - ERNIE & BERT (Axlerod-Pottle) from Let Your Feelings Show! #Circles - COOKIE MONSTER & HERRY MONSTER Music & Lyrics by JEFF MOSS from [[The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album|The Official '''SESAME' STREET 2 Book-&-Record Album]]'' #'I LOVE TRASH' - OSCAR THE GROUCH Music & Lyrics by JEFF MOSS from [[The Sesame Street Book & Record|The '''SESAME' STREET Book & Record]]'' #Naptime - ERNIE & BERT Music & Lyrics by JEFF MOSS from [[w:c:muppet:What Time Is It on Sesame Street?|What Time Is It on '''SESAME' STREET?]]'' #One of These Things - Bob & Susan (Raposo-Jon Stone) from [[The Sesame Street Book & Record|The '''SESAME' STREET Book & Record]]'' #Eight Beautiful Notes - THE COUNT Music & Lyrics by JEFF MOSS from Numbers! #[[w:c:muppet:Would You Like to Buy an O?|Would You Like to Buy an O'?]] - 'LEFTY THE SALESMAN & ERNIE Music & Lyrics by Joe Raposo from The Muppet Alphabet Album Side 2 #[[w:c:muppet:Just One Me|Just One ME]] - BIG BIRD Music & Lyrics by JEFF MOSS from Numbers! #[[w:c:muppet:Proud of Me|Proud of ME]] - GROVER (Hall-Pottle) from Let Your Feelings Show! #One & One Make Two - ERNIE & BERT Music & Lyrics by JEFF MOSS from Numbers! #Sing (Canta) - The Kids Music & Lyrics by Joe Raposo from [[The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album|The Official '''SESAME' STREET 2 Book-&-Record Album]]'' #I Get a Nice Feeling - Bob (Axlerod-Pottle) from Let Your Feelings Show! #'RUBBER DUCKIE' - ERNIE Music & Lyrics by JEFF MOSS from [[The Sesame Street Book & Record|The '''SESAME' STREET Book & Record]]'' #Cookie Disco - COOKIE MONSTER (Cerf-Pottle) #Simple Song - OSCAR THE GROUCH Music & Lyrics by Joe Raposo from [[w:c:muppet:Havin' Fun with Ernie & Bert|Havin' Fun with '''Ernie' & Bert]]'' #The People in Your Neighborhood - Bob & The Anything People Music & Lyrics by JEFF MOSS from [[The Sesame Street Book & Record|The '''SESAME' STREET Book & Record]]'' #[[w:c:muppet:Bein' Green|Bein' GREEN]] - KERMIT THE FROG Music & Lyrics by Joe Raposo from [[The Sesame Street Book & Record|The '''SESAME' STREET Book & Record]]'' #Tu Me Gustas (I Like You) - Maria (Raposo-'MOSS') from [[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street LIVE!|'SESAME''' STREET LIVE!]]'' #Four - Little Jerry & the Monotones Music & Lyrics by JEFF MOSS from Numbers! #[[w:c:muppet:The Count's Lullaby|'The' Count’s Lullaby]] - THE COUNT (Kingsley-Timmens) from [[w:c:muppet:Sleepytime Bird|Sleepytime '''BIRD']]'' -LP reissue version.]] This album was later re-released as CTW 89002, with the title, The Anniversary Album, in a 2-LP configuration. This version had a gatefold sleeve with the lyrics inside (but no cast pictures). Opening dialogue was re-added to most tracks, & the tracks were in a different running order: Record 1 Side 1 #''SESAME STREET'' Theme #[[w:c:muppet:Just One Me|Just One ME]] #Believe in Yourself #Simple Song #Breakfast Time #Eight Beautiful Notes Side 2 #The People in Your Neighborhood #Feelin' Good/Feelin' Bad #'I LOVE TRASH' #Circles #[[w:c:muppet:Would You Like to Buy an O?|Would You Like to Buy an O'''?]] #One of These Things #RUBBER DUCKIE' Record 2 '''Side' 1 #Sing (Canta) #Naptime #I’ve Got Two #[[w:c:muppet:Proud of Me|Proud of ME]] #Cookie Disco #Tu Me Gustas (I Like You) Side 2 #'BEIN' GREEN' #I Get a Nice Feeling #[[w:c:muppet:Sign, You're a Friend of Mine|Sign, You’re a Friend of MINE]] #[[w:c:muppet:The Count's Lullaby|'The' Count’s Lullaby]] #Four #One & One Make Two Videos File:"I Love Trash" 9 Other releases File:SS10thAnn8track.jpg| 1978 SESAME STREET Records File:AnniversaryAlbum8track79002.jpg| SESAME STREET Records CT8 79002 File:Noimage-big.png| SESAME STREET Records C 89002 File:Noimage-big.png| Sight & Sound GNL-225 International releases File:Summit800110thAnn.jpg| Australia Summit Records 8001 File:Noimage-big.png| Australia Summit Records 8001 File:Axis6372AnniversaryLP1978.jpg| Australia Axis Records 6372 File:AnniversaryAlbumQualityCanada1981.jpg| Canada 1981 Quality Records/CTW as "The Anniversary Album" Production Credits *Selected & Edited by Jim Timmens *Project Supervisor: Arthur Shimkin *Words & Music Mostly by David Axlerod, Christopher Cerf, Bruce Hart, Carol Hall, Emily Perl Kingsley, JEFF MOSS, Sam Pottle, Joe Raposo, Jon Stone & Jim Timmens *Engineering by Fred Christie, Tim Geelan, John Guerriere, Joe Jorgenson, Arthur Kendy, Frank Laico, Russ Payne, Liz Saron, George Sawtelle, Stan Tonkel & Don Young *Sound Effects by Ed Blainey, Dick Maitland & Barbara Wood *Musical Coordinator: Danny Epstein *Art Director: Robert Pierce *Cover Photography: Charles Pike Rowan Cast *Will Lee as Mr. Hooper *Bob McGrath as Bob *Loretta Long as Susan *Roscoe Orman & Matt Robinson as Gordon *Sonia McGrath as Maria *The Lost Generation: Fabien Arnell, Juda Lynn Campbell, Dana Sokoloff & Michael Weishart *Voices of the kids Mario Figueroa, Andrea Giglio, Ana Iza Guerrero, Todd Graff, Althea Jackson, Clyde Otis, Tom Spiro, Christine Winter, Lois Winter *'JIM HENSON' as ERNIE & KERMIT THE FROG *'FRANK OZ' as COOKIE MONSTER, GROVER, BERT & LEFTY THE SALESMAN *'JERRY NELSON' as HERRY MONSTER, Little Jerry & THE COUNT *'CAROLL SPINNEY' as BIG BIRD & OSCAR THE GROUCH *with Christopher Cerf, RICHARD HUNT & JEFF MOSS as the Monotones See also *''SESAME STREET'' discography *''10th Anniversary Album'' article on the Muppet Wiki *''10th Anniversary Album'' article on the [[w:c:oscarthegrouch:The Oscar the Grouch Wiki|'OSCAR' THE GROUCH Wiki]] __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Articles Category:Pages Category:Sesame Street Albums